laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flora Reinhold
"My name is Flora... I've been up here for so long..." Flora Reinhold is the tritagonist of the first trilogy of the Professor Layton series. She was the only daughter of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold and the late Lady Viola Reinhold, as well as the heiress of the family fortune and St. Mystere. Profile Appearance Flora wears an orange dress and dark knee-high boots. Her hair has always been tied back with a ribbon. She has also worn disguises in Curious Village and Diabolical Box, which do not differ much from her usual look. Personality Flora is a sweet, curious individual. Unfortunately, this sometimes leads her into trouble, such as her kidnapping by Don Paolo in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Because she spent so many years in a village populated entirely by robots, she has difficulty relating to new people, and will often either hide from them or overshare details (as shown in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future). She is devotedly fond of both Layton and Luke, and gets very upset when they go away on investigations without her (which is what happens most of the time). It's implied in both Diabolical Box and'' Unwound Future that she has a strong fear of being alone, and Unwound Future in particular gives the impression that she has separation anxiety when she's away from Layton for too long. This is understandable, as he is the only parental figure she has had for many years, and when he goes away without her she worries that he might not come back. Her relationship with Luke is mostly good-natured; they have a great time together at the fair in Dropstone during Diabolical Box'', and he is very angry on both occasions when she gets kidnapped. The scenes in which they rescue her in Unwound Future make it very clear that they love her as much as she loves them. Plot Flora's Story Flora was very young when her mother, Lady Viola, passed away from influenza. Her father, Baron Reinhold, died only a few years later, as learned in Curious Village. ''Bruno, the creator of all the inhabitants of St. Mystere, built a robotic mirror image of Viola for Flora, but the Baron was very distressed at how familliar the robot was to his real wife; so the robot's personality and memory was wiped clean, and a new woman was created: Lady Dahlia, which the baron felt more comfortable with, but scared Flora quite a lot. The young girl spent most of her time playing alone by her mother's grave, so to cheer her up, her father arranged to have an amusement park built just for her. When the Baron was told that he was terminally ill, he had Bruno construct the village and villagers of St. Mystere. The robots and Bruno would care for and protect Flora until someone came who was both wise enough to solve all of the puzzles and kind enough to make Flora smile again. The news of his death was withheld for years (not two months, as the professor and Luke initially believed) so that Flora would have grown past childhood when the mystery was solved. Layton cracked the riddle of the Golden Apple, and unofficially adopted Flora as his own daughter. Professor Layton and the Unwound Future In ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future, when Professor Layton and Luke travel back to the present to meet Inspector Chelmey, Flora is very distressed that they left without her. They agree to bring her along when they go back, but actually go off without her, as the professor reasons that it would be too dangerous for her, and that she would understand... eventually. However, she follows them back to the clock shop (like Inspector Chelmey and Barton) and goes to Future London with them. The professor constantly frets over Flora's safety for the rest of the game, but she herself is excited of the whole situation. She even has a go at a few puzzles. She is quite brave and calm throughout the twists and turns of the game, but doesn't say much during the cutscenes at all. Later during the game, when Clive's cover is blown at The Thames Arms, she is kidnapped by him and held in the generator room in his Mobile Fortress. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter Flora makes a cameo in a bonus picture in ''the Last Specter. This bonus picture shows Flora with Layton, Luke, Clark, Brenda, Yula and Tony a few years later. Quotes *''"Here goes nothing!"'' *''"Hmm...Does this sound right?"'' *''"I got it wrong? Really?"'' *''"Ohh...Don't look at me!"'' *''"I'm not one to brag, but that was pretty great."'' *''"Did you see that?" *giggle*'' *''"Cross your fingers."'' *''"Take that, puzzle!"'' *''"You two have some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure..."'' *''"It's just... well you see, I just didn't want to be all alone again!"'' *''"Good-bye then, little village..."'' Images PL1Profile36.png|Profile 1 in the Curious Village PL1Profile40.png|Profile 2 in the Curious Village PL2Profile03.png|Profile 1 in the Diabolical Box PL2Profile86.png|Profile 2 in the Diabolical Box PL3Profile03.png|Profile in the Unwound Future Flora.PNG|In the Curious Village Mystery Woman.jpg Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Violet Painting.PNG|A painting of Flora's biological mother, Viola Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora Poster.PNG|Poster of Flora in the theme park her father built Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora scared of Robot Dahlia.PNG|Flora hiding behind Matthew from Lady Dahlia Professor Layton Curious Village - Flora with Family.PNG|A photo of baby Flora with her mother, Viola Professor Layton and the Curious Village - Flora sleeping in the back of the Laytonmobile..PNG|Flora asleep in the Laytonmobile Flora_Reinhold_7.jpg Hrmm.jpeg|Incognito Flora FloraIncognito.jpg|On the Molentary Express Flora Getting a Puzzle Right.PNG|Flora getting a puzzle right. flora_reinhold_12695.jpg|Flora in the Eternal Diva Flora and Bruno Concept.png|Concept art of Flora and Bruno. tumblr_lmpv1fkw9I1qdyhy9.png tumblr_lfhpuvPELE1qzfe0ko1_400.png|Flora in the Unwound Future talking EnterChinaTown.jpg Flora-reinhold.jpg Flora 1.gif|Flora attempting to answer a puzzle. imagesCAT0YJNL.jpg|The Flora portrait that leads to the basement of the manor PL2Profile87.png Flora3.png Trivia *Flora does not offer any puzzles until the second game; she doesn't solve any until the third. *Flora's white outfit is only worn in the Curious Village. In the rest of the series, she wears the orange dress. *Flora is actually Luke's age. It is more likely that she is around 13 or 14 years old. In the Curious Village, it was mentioned that she is "blossoming into adulthood." *When Flora hugs Layton at the end of the first game, an apple-shaped birthmark appears just below her neck. This identifies her as the Golden Apple. *As shown in the credits of the first and third games, Flora loves to cook, but the results are not appetizing. *Flora is sensitive about her cooking, as shown in the third game where she asks Luke if he loves someone else's sandwich more than her cucumber sandwiches, which he doesn't answer. *Flora makes a cameo appearence in Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva. She can be seen on the tower bridge, trembling with fright as Don Paolo makes his hasty retreat after being found out by Layton. de:Flora Reinhold es:Flora Reinhold Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters